Core Democratic Values
by vincent-taco
Summary: I am back! I now have more Cloud/Denzel/Vincent fluff and pet to enjoy!
1. CDV1

Okay, I've been doing some little random tid bits now and then for my freshies to feed apon. I hope you like this one... I don't own FF7 or Dragonforce. That is all!

oh, wait, I lied.

... ringtone

CDV CDV

"What the…" Hmmph… cellphone.

…through the fire and the flames we— Vincent reached into one of his pants pockets and snapped open the tiny contraption, placing it to his ear in accordance.

"Hello?"

"Hello Vincent. I see you're still alive; is everything alright over there?" The man snorted at the remark. He looked up at the television screen where Denzel's character was currently enjoying his chance to beat the pixilated shit out of him. _Why that little…._

"Everything's fine. As to me being alive… When will you be returning?" The person on the other line was obviously trying to get out of someone's way before they spoke.

"We should be back in about four more days." Vincent rolled his eyes in annoyance as another large chunk of his HP was depleted by the teen. "Has Cloud called yet?" Vincent let his crimson eyes flit back to the screen, his free metal claw daintily pressing some button combination onto his controller. _Denzel should have fun recovering from this…_. Content, he shifted his attention back to the phone.

"No. However Cid called. He thought I would have Yuffie's phone number." Tifa gave a sigh. Vincent was really touchy about people calling his phone, if it wasn't a life threatening emergency.

"Did you at least be nice and give it to him?" Vincent didn't reply. "Vince, I know you have it. I programmed it into your phone shortly after you bought it. Oh well, when Cloud calls, let me know alright? And don't let Denzel play video games all day, he's got chores to do." With a noncommittal mumble of acknowledgment, Vincent flipped the phone shut and started button mashing, just barely saving himself from a K.O.

"Aww Vincent! Just die already! My fingers hurt." The absurdity of that remark was enough to bring the grown man a small grin before unleashing a hell worthy combo attack on the youth, effectively ending the round.

"I hate you, I really do." Denzel looked at the screen and then to the gunman in dismay. "How did you get so good at this game? You don't even own a TV!"

A door opened in the hallway and Cloud stepped out of the bathroom in a bank of steam.

"Cloud, Tifa called again." shouted the young brunette as he head the swordsman aproaching. The blonde rolled his eyes as he entered the bedroom, decked in only a bath towel.

"Was there anything else of importance? I could hear you yelling in the shower." He smiled and mussed Denzel's hair affectionately, then proceding to bend down and place a kiss on the preoccupied gunman's lips. He gave a short laugh as the gunman eyed the screen for a moment longer. Only after assuring himself that the youth would not trick him into another round, did he return Cloud's affection.

"Unh, where's mine?" Denzel pouted cutely as the blonde turned to leave the messy room. Cloud chuckled softly and turned back to face his two lovers from the doorway' one hand combing through his wet hair while the other held up his towel.

"You can have yours when you clean up this room. Tifa will be angry if it's like this when she gets home."

With a satified and barely surpressed grin, Vincent rose from the chaos that was Denzel's bed and turned off the game system before wordlessly leaving the room to fallow the half naked swordsman. Denzel sighed and fell back on the bed in a true pout.

"It's no fair, Vincent gets all the love."

CDVCDV

Writer: Yes, he does get all the love, doesn't he? I hope you liked this one! Check out my Barret and Vincent one... what would it be called? A Vallace? A Baretine? HA! YES! A BARENTINE!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL! that... is... all... R&R!!!


	2. CDV2

Well, after much consideration and a review to spark my memory, I have decided to write more of this little threesome. Cute really…. Hehehehe!

Actually, this one is rather sad... and yet some what heart warming... Tifa is ALWAYS chidding someone... lol see if you can count all the video game related stuff... you get a prize if you get it all... and tell me what games, relevency and so on... it should be fun... and easy... hahaha!

CDV2

"Denzel, is your homework done? You know there are no games until your trigonometry's finished! You're failing that class as it is!" Tifa shut the door to the basement with a slam of her hip.

Denzel cringed as he continued button mashing. He was so very close to his goal. The guitar shaped controller in his hands shook with his frenzied movements. From the sofa behind him, Cloud and Vincent watched, both men with amused looks on their otherwise placid faces.

"I don't see why the hell I have to take trig to begin with. She thinks it's so important, but tell me when I'm ever going to need it?! Never!" He gritted his teeth and ignored the cramping in his knuckles. The lights from the television washed over him eerily, casting a halo of sorts around him to the two adults on the couch.

"You've got two more minutes and the song will be done. Poor Denzel, your fingers must be aching by now." Cloud smiled at the low growling taunt his partner whispered and shifted his shoulders to scratch at an itch.

"Vincent, let him be. He's worked _so_ hard." There was a sweet layer of sarcasm on his tongue and Denzel could practically taste it in the air.

"Only because you two were too busy to include me in on the fun!" his eyes never left the scrolling patterns of buttons on the bottom of the screen.

"Grades sweetie. Good grades will give you time to play." A lower voice pitched in after it.

"Besides, you're still underage."

The taunting was getting out of hand; Denzel couldn't take it anymore and a finger slipped, pressing the wrong button at the wrong time. Anger and shock hit him hard in the face.

"Shit!!! Vincent!!!" the boy, no longer caring about the game, tossed down the controller and turned about, launching himself at the darker haired man on the couch. A volley of punches hit the man in the torso but he just held out his arms and watched, unharmed.

"I've been working so hard on that damned song! I've been trying for weeks! You fucking bastard!"

Cloud rose from his spot to avoid being hit and casually pushed the boy over, face first, onto to the gunman's lap. His blue eyes laughed and he joined in, falling on top of the two, Vincent gasping for air under the sudden weight. To his surprise however, Denzel no longer fought against them, rather laying still, relaxed even, sandwiched under his mass.

He met Vincent's gaze over his own shoulder and slid off. Those beautiful rose tinted eyes mirrored concern. Underneath, it revealed Denzel's sobbing shoulders. Cloud kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his back calmly. Denzel lifted his head slowly.

"You never pay attention to me anymore, neither of you. It's always just the two of you. I'm always left out! I'm not just some little kid. I'm not—

Cloud looked at him, not knowing what to say, but it was Vincent, whom, gently removing the youth from his lap, made to first response. It was slow and meaningful. A simple, yet tender kiss to the forehead. Denzel chocked on his words, Vincent never touched him like that. Vincent always remained firm about him being underage.

"We're sorry Denzel. We're so sorry…." Another tender kiss between each apology.

CDV2

well, for a thirty minute exersize, that was ok. i'm rusty at the moment... haven't written in a while... later! R&R!!!!


	3. CDV3

Well, seeing as I'm on a slight roll… maybe I should be a little more on the 'nasty' side… underage clubbing? No, no baby seals…. Lol. I don't know what to do with this one…. Let's just roll with it….

P.S. I am AGAINST five year olds clubbing baby seals!!!!! (Just thought I'd clear that up... lol. and I really wish my graduated freshies would start coming to this site to read my stuff and not try to mawl me in the hallways at school... It's most disstressing. //sigh\\

CDV3

The music roared and bodies pulsated to the erratic beat. Colored lights and smoke mingled together with the smell of sweat, hormones and liquor as Vincent threw his body against the padded backing of the booth and stared out into the dense mass of bodies he had just extracted himself from. Cloud was still out there, wildly groping and grinding with Denzel. It had figured to him Cloud would supply the youth with a fake ID.

Vincent's hair was soaked to his forehead. He normally didn't dance, preferring to take the role of back support while the shorter blond would do as he pleased; rubbing his body against him in a blatantly sexual manner, but the combined body heat of everyone in the club was stifling. A waitress slinked her way to him with a much appreciated glass of water and left just as quickly as she had come. He couldn't remove his garnet hued eyes from the spot where Cloud and the boy stood, their movements changing as the songs switched.

Matching light toned body armor stretched over their chests as dark, baggy denim hung low on their hips. Denzel wore his fake lip piercing and his head was coated in a stiff gel, each lock of hair forced into an attractive arrangement of shapely curls. Cloud looked just as he always did, his blue eyes piercing, even in the dull glow of the frantic laser lights.

Something stirred in him as he watched the two, pressed as tightly as could be against each other, and he shivered as a primordial desire shot up his spine and down through his legs. The drumbeats of the music seemed to match those of his pulse. He shifted and looked away, trying to repress the animalistic urges. He did not accept Denzel as of yet because he was still a child. The night was to be Cloud and the boy's, he would willingly play but a small part.

Out on the floor, Denzel moaned as he felt Cloud's hands travel over him, the music carried them in a seducing rhythm and the feel of his lover's hips pressing against his back was more than a simple reminder that he was loved still. His mind was in a bliss induced high, euphoric and free. His eyes remained closed as his sense of touch took over, wanting to savor the energy of the moment. Tifa had been at home for so long and he'd been the third wheel for even longer, months it seemed.

"… to feel you…. to touch you… to feel you…"

Vincent felt his cell phone go off in his pants and retrieved it, flipping in open in annoyance. Who was calling his phone this time?

"Vincent! Is Cloud or Denzel with you?!" Yuffie's voice screamed out at him. He hated it when people called him. He hated it even more when they called looking for Cloud.

"He has a phone. Call it, not mine." There was a pause.

"Where are you? Are you at a concert of something?"

"I'm at home."

"No you're not—

"Bye Yuffie." He closed his phone and lay back against the booth, taking a deep swig of the water in front of him. His eyes floated back out to the dance floor and immediately spotted his two companions. The stirring started up again and he blinked, clearing his throat before realizing that they were making their way back to the table, Cloud's eyes moving lustily between he and the youth in front of him.

CDV3

You know, I'm not sure why I haven't done anything graphic for this yet... I know... how shameful of me... hehehe ooooo! I just an idea for the next one! a more DV piece... maybe a little reward for getting good grades... lol. tell me what you think...


	4. CDV4

Hey! I'm back! Sorry about the wait folks... I had a lot of school/job stuff to do... and now after exams are done...(I'm done with mine... hehe!) I shall travel to the land of China... Buffet... Mmmmm numminess... maybe I'll write something if I get any ideas from there... blah... hope you like this one... it's cute... like hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies... only not... happy thanksgiving! p.s. i do not own ff7! grrrarrrrr! or china buffet... but i wish i did... it'd have better/real chinese... and maybe some korean... mmmmmmm kimchi!

CDV4

Rain pounded heavily, mixed with hail, outside of Denzel's window. The storm had been raging for several hours with no end in sight it seemed. He tossed and turned drowsily, the pillows piled high over his ears to block out the sounds of hell breaking loose in the night. A crashing wave of thunder sounded and he jumped up on the mattress, heart pounding wildly. Slowly, he calmed down, wiping a hand over his matted bangs to push them out of his eyes.

Sometime in the night, the lights had gone out. He groaned softly as he tried to make his way into the hallway. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. It was just that childish fear of storms and creatures in the night that were there but not. Blindly, he stumbled past Cloud and Tifa's room. Their door was shut and he could hear Cloud's snoring clear as bells. He passed it, slowly moving on to the last door at the end of the hall. There was a small line of light creeping out from under the door. Vincent was awake, and he had some form of light on. Denzel knocked softly before entering, licking his dry lips nervously as he did so.

Vincent looked up from his work. He was cleaning his Cerberus pistol under the light of a lumpy looking pillar candle, the firelight reflecting off the polished gold like tiny, yellow diamond prisms. The sight of the fuzzy headed youth standing in the doorway made his lips twitch a little into a small smile. He placed the gun and cleaning cloth aside and turned in his chair to face the boy.

The look on Denzel's face was sleep clouded and innocent. He didn't say anything, but made his way to the man and sat down on his lap, his arms moving to wrap around his torso and he snuggled his face into his shoulder. He sighed when he felt Vincent return his hug and relaxed at his warmth.

"Storm bothering you, young one?"

Denzel didn't answer, instead he just inhaled the scent of Vincent's hair. It smelt like exotic spice, like a peppery cinnamon. It reminded him of some cookies he'd had once.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Vincent?"

"That's all little one, nothing else." Denzel sighed contentedly. He was just happy that Vincent was allowing that.

"That's all I want." He slid off the other's lap and stood sleepily. "I just want to…" He didn't get to finish his sentence, Vincent standing up and carefully ushering him to the bed.

"Sleep little one."

The feeling of Vincent's stronger, larger body behind his made him feel secure and warm, and the strength in the man's arms as he was held close to him made him fall into the depths of sleep so quickly, the thunder of the storm lost to him. 'Little one' was what Vincent called him when he was alone with him; it was his own little name. Denzel snuggled closer against his protector, wanting to feel more of him at his back and dazed into dreamland, Vincent's low voice whispering to him, his little one.

When Vincent could sense Denzel was truly asleep, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of the boy's neck before slowly drifting off to sleep himself. He hated the storms as much as the youth had and was grateful for the company as well.

End.

Awww, wasn't that a sweet little morsel of poptart goodness? It's so sweet and tender…. I wonder how long I'm going to keep writing these stories with Denzel being under 18…. Hmmmm and should I make poor Vinni slip up…. Lol…. A hot shower scene? Who knows…. If I could get some input from others on what they want… hint, hint R&R


	5. CDV5 part one

Well, it's been quite awhile since I last even thought to put something on paper other than a note to mom or boyfriend…. But thanks to CornCob, a dear old reader of mine, I have decided to give the old fanfiction writing a try. So if you see her in the grocery store, the laundry matt or any other place that she might possibly be, give her a hug of thanks.

CDV Chapter 4

Denzel leaned back with a warm resounding sigh. He lounged lazily in the steamy heat of the hot spring, the beautifully clear water enveloping him up to his stubbly chin. The rough edge of the raw granite scraped the tanned flesh of his spine in a most pleasing manner. Through the dark lashes of his half-closed eyes, he watched the figures of Cloud and Vincent set up tents on the bank and twitched silently in agitation as he watched Tifa walk between the two men and place a playful kiss on the blonde's lips as she passed by with a plastic green cooler.

He denied it often, but seeing Cloud with Tifa made him more than jealous and a little hurt. He loved Tifa, she had taken him in off the streets after the meteor and acted as his mother, but he didn't like how Cloud would let her touch him in the way she did. It was insulting enough that while he himself was left to sleep alone night after night seeing as Vincent, even though he was affectionate, would not go beyond gentle kisses and petting, Cloud was curled up in bed with a woman. He wondered sometimes if Vincent ever got jealous too. With the gunman, he could never tell.

His attention was caught when movement appeared to his left. The bright sun beating down on him slowed his reaction time and withered away his cares. He really didn't even bother to turn his head when he realized it was pig-tailed Marlene making her way towards him through the spring water, her long russet hair swinging behind her shoulders. She sank down beside him, throwing her lean caramel colored arms up into the air to stretch before setting up on the granite shelf behind her. He saw she was wearing what must have been a new bathing suit. It was a bronze color with turquoise trim and rode high on her hips to elongate her thin thieghs; the halter tie behind the neck accented her shoulders. If Denzel had liked girls, she might have been pretty to him, but as it went, she was like a sister anyways.

"Isn't it nice to be out of Edge Denzel?" Her voice was warm, like the water that slipped around them. "It's been so long since everyone's been together like this. Even Reeve is showing up, and he's bringing his family. I think it's really nice." She removed her arms from the rock and sank in to her closed lips, her eyes shutting in the warm ecstasy of the gently moving current.

"Sure. I guess." He hoped she would just drop it all and let him be silent. He had given up on watching Vincent and Cloud, so now he just wanted to relax.

"So, have you decided what university you want to attend in the fall?" Shit, Denzel thought, he hadn't even thought about that, not that he really cared.

"I'm taking the year off. I'm going to work with Cloud or Vincent to get gil." He'd like to get something else from one of the two, his mind added.



"Oh, I'm going to Cosmo Canyon to study."

Denzel was going to say something when someone shouted at them from the shore. Denzel opened his eyes, squinting in the bright sun.

"Hey you two! Get over here and help finish setting up camp!"

Both heads turned to the origin of the sound and simultaneously rolled their eyes. Yuffie, while no longer a skinny, shapeless teen, still had the attitude and of a twelve year old. Wordlessly, both teens stood and made their way to the opposite bank.

End… for now… lol.

Okay, I know, this was NOT a CDV…. BUT it did show some light on Denzel's way of coping with Cloud's 'double life' and what he thinks of it… that and it will lead into the next one which I can PROMISE you that it WILL have MORE than a vague form of CDV fluffy, sexy, wonderfulness…. \\/(that's my "double V for Victory"…. Deeeeeeeeeeeerrrr…)


End file.
